Mundos Opuestos
by KalessiaBrit
Summary: Ambos de diferentes mundos, enemigos por naturaleza. ¿podran ellos romper la reglas por su amor? ¿lucharan por o en contra de lo que desean? ¿afrontaran las consecuencias de sus actos? Lean y descubranlo.
1. Introducción

**Mundos Opuestos**

Ambos de diferentes clanes, diferentes razas, diferentes mundos, obligados a pelear entre ellos por decidir que raza gobernaría a los humanos, obligados a odiarse mutuamente. O eso, es lo que les hacían creer; puesto que ellos eran herederos a la corona en ambos mundos.

Ella la princesa "Kurosaki Karin" del clan de los Ángeles; él el príncipe "Hitsugaya Toshiro" del clan de los demonios.

Simplemente ellos siempre serian enemigos y nada los haría cambiar de opinión, aunque se conociesen de niños y a escondidas se reunían; ellos sabían que no podían tener ningún tipo relación, ni de conocidos, siendo ambos perjudicados pues ellos se consideraban amigos, secretamente pero aun así amigos, nunca dejarían que le pase algo malo a ninguno, ambos se apoyaban en los momentos difíciles, siendo así hasta el asesinato de la madre de la Princesa que ya no se volvieron a ver.

El clan de los Ángeles gobernada por la familia real "Shiba" estaban descansando en las habitaciones reales de cada uno ;sin embargo el Rey Isshin se encontraba haciendo un paseo habitual por su casa-mansión a altas horas de la noche, pues le encantaba observar las bellas rosas blancas que simbolizaban la pureza de los ángeles y la paz que reinaba en su clan desde que él y su maravillosa esposa Masaki; una mujer que por donde la vieras siempre esbozaba una sonrisa que calmaría y alegraría hasta al animal más feroz con su sola presencia ,además de ser bellísima y tener un hermoso carácter que enamoraría a cualquiera que la conociera; fueron coronados como gobernantes de ese clan "Shiba" el más importante de los cuatro que gobernaban a los ángeles, siendo así proclamados "Reyes del clan de los Ángeles". Fueron atacados por seres que ellos pensaron eran Demonios, quienes asesinaron a la Reina Masaki e hirieron al Príncipe Ichigo; quien siendo protegido por su madre para que no le hicieran daño, la vio morir frentes a él, siendo está atravesada el pecho con una katana y él manchado con la sangre de su progenitora y unas cuantas heridas producto de que los "Demonios" lo intentaron matar fallando en el intento, ya que avistaron a los guardias de la familia real acercarse, teniendo que huir y dejando al Príncipe heredero al trono herido; al que atendieron apenas lo encontraron.

El rey estaba devastado, el encontrar a su esposa muerta y su hijo herido no era algo fácil de procesar, aunque un poco afligido, ya que sus hijos continuarían creciendo sin una figura materna, pero sobre todo preocupado por la seguridad de sus hijos; el primero tenía 8 años siendo al que querían matar y las ultimas unas mellizas de apenas 4 años quienes se salvaron pues se escondieron antes que las encontraran; decidiendo que estarían vigilados por guardias siempre, porque ellos eran lo más importante para su padre.

Mientras eso sucedía en el cielo, en el infierno era un caos pues habían asesinado a ambos reyes del clan "Hitsugaya" dejando a su heredero de 5 años, solo ya que había escapado por órdenes de su padre y avisara a su mano derecha Rangiku Matsumoto, siendo esta tía de Toshiro, sin embargo cuando ella llego a la residencia Real del clan "Hitsugaya" no pudo evitar su cara de asombro, pues encontró el cuerpo de ambos Reyes sin vida. Ella se sintió realmente mal al ver a su sobrino derramar unas cuantas lágrimas ante la reciente noticia de que sus padres estaban muertos, sin embargo sus lágrimas cesaron al oír que los asesinos de sus padres fueron Ángeles o eso es lo que decían.

El reinado de los "Hitsugaya" fue puesto en las manos de Rangiku Matsumoto y su esposo Gin Ichimaru, por lo menos hasta que el legítimo heredero cumpliera la mayoría de edad sin importar que estuviera casado o no.

Así el 16 de Enero se convirtió en el día que ambos reinos cambiaron, pero siendo los más afectados los príncipes y princesas ya que no volvieron a ser como antes.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Bueno soy nueva no sé si les guste o no, no lo sé, pero sí sé que el HK le gana al HH eso es algo bueno *w* pero solo en español T_T pues en ingles nos superan mucho.**

 **Aunque no importa a hay que verle el lado positivo que es que le gana en español \\(*.*)/**

 **Si quieren comentar háganlo y si no, no lo hagan es su decisión.**

 **Acepto críticas constructivas :)**

 **Bleach le pertenece Tite Kubo que no le dio un buen final**

 **Bye Bye \\(e.e)**


	2. Prólogo

**Ambos de mundos diferentes, seres destinados a odiarse mutuamente, reinos en guerra y...ellos ¿hablando?**

-¿Podemos ser amigos?

-Serias la primera que no me teme

-¿Porque te temería?

-Pues soy un demonio -suspiro- más el color de mi pelo y mis ojos que son raros, simplemente se alejan de mi...y ¿tu?

-¿Yo?

-Sí tú, no eres humana...porque si lo fueras no podrías verme...entonces dime ¿que eres?

-Soy un Ángel

-¡¿Enserio?!...y ¿por qué quieres ser mi amiga?

-Sí, pues no tengo muchos amigos, no dejan que hablemos con otros ángeles porque nos pueden lastiman

-Qué triste

-¡Oye!

-Perdón solo bromeo -risas- pero claro podemos ser amigos

* * *

-Sí, no entiendo porque muchas guerras deberían solo hacer nada.

-Pero parece que a ellos no les importa las muertes- suspiro.

-Y tú ¿piensas unirte a las peleas cuando seas grande?

-Humm...no lo sé puede que sí.

-¡HABLAS EN SERIO!- grito sorprendida.

-Shhh...Solo era broma y no grites nos pueden oír.

-Disculpa, pero tú tienes la culpa por decir eso pensé que lo decías enserio.

-Bien, perdóname ¿sí?.-

-abrazo -Siiiii

….….. ¡**** Donde estas!...

-Creo que te buscan

-Verdad,...entonces siempre nos reuniremos aquí...

-Hmm

-Amargado -frunce el ceño- bueno me tengo que ir o se preocuparan, fue un gusto conocerte, hasta luego

-Igualmente...cuídate

* * *

 **Rompieron las reglas sin saberlo, a escondidas se vieron; las cosas pasan por algo ¿no? Si bien no todo es color de rosa, tampoco tiene que ser de color negro o ¿sí?**

-¡Corre! por favor...no mires atrás solo...huye

-Pero mamá...tu...

-Nunca olvides que te amo...y se feliz

-Pro-prometo que siempre los voy a seguir amando a ti y a papá...y...y nunca los olvidare

-Lo sé...Toshiro...lo se

\- * - / - * - / - * - / - * -

-Cuídalas...y pase lo que pase siempre apóyalas en sus decisiones...si se equivocan entonces guíalas, como hermano mayor tu deber es aconsejarlas y protegerlas

-Entiendo...pero tú también las vas a cuidar como siempre...….

-Lo siento pero no podre...tranquilo que no te encontraran tu solo busca a papá

-No, tú vendrás conmigo

-Hijo ya no puedo caminar...-toser-...así que diles a tus hermanas que las amo y a tu padre que gracias por todo

-...no...tu...-

-¡Ve Ichigo! Se acercan... ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!

 **Tragedias en ambos reinos, mismo día en el que todo cambio, situaciones similares y perdidas dolorosas. Ellos solo eran niños pero aun así perdieron lo que más amaban; será acaso que el destino lo que quiere es verlos sufrir.**

 **Los sucesos que no se pueden cambiar, los recuerdos no se pueden olvidar, las promesas no se pueden romper; sin embargo, el destino se puede modificar y el futuro lo puedes crear a tu manera.**


	3. capitulo 1

Una mañana soleada se asomaba por el horizonte, podemos ver una pequeña cabaña ubicada a las afueras de una ciudad, dentro se encuentran descansando dos persona.  
Una de ellas tiene el cabello de color negro que resalta por sobre su piel blanca; la otra persona tiene el color de pelo entre castaño claro y marrón claro, esta también tiene la piel blanca. Ambas comparten genes teniendo un cuerpo bien definido y rasgos delicados.

Las habitantes se encontraban durmiendo, pero unos rayos de sol se cuelan por una ventana cayendo en el rostro de la pelinegra la cual poco a poco se despierta.

-Hmmmm... - se quejó abriendo sus ojos, de un color negro profundo.

Se levantó de su cama y aun adormecida dio un bostezo observando su entorno. La habitación tenía algunos posters de jugadores de distintos deportes pegados en su pared, se dirigió hacia su ropero y saco un polo de manga corta de color blanco con una cruz de color crema en el centro, un pantalón de mezquilla y unos tenis grises. Estaba punto de abrir la puerta pero...

\- Karin, levantaré que se nos hace...tar..de

Su hermana apareció de la nada sorprendiéndola y empujándola sin querer con la puerta, haciendo que la pelinegra choque con un librero y bote algunos libros.

\- ¿Qué haces en el piso? -preguntó con inocencia la peli castaña.

\- Nada no te preocupes solo me tropecé -mintió para que su hermana no se sintiera culpable.

\- Karin~ -un aura oscura apareció a su alrededor- sabes que no me puedes mentir -finalizó con un puchero que hizo que a la nombrada le cayese una gotita de sudor.

\- Sólo me sorprendiste y me golpeaste con la puerta, pero tranquila estoy bien - dijo mientras recogía todo lo que cayó junto con ella.

Había olvidado los dones que poseían. Aquellos poderes que pasan de generación en generación, su hermana poseía el **Don Curativo** tal y como su nombre específica, Yuzu podía curar todo tipo de heridas o males que alguien tenga, también podía saber si alguien está mintiendo en su presencia aunque este es secundario e incompleto ya que solo sabe si alguien miente a su alrededor mas no quien lo hace. Mientras que ella posee el **Don de Fuego,** si bien este poder lo usaron mayormente para la curación, Karin lo usa para el combate a distancia y como todo Don tiene un complemento, podía ver una parte del alma, aunque actualmente esté sellada.  
Por eso tuvo que decirle la verdad a Yuzu.

\- Entonces discúlpame hermana no fue mi intención -dijo con una pequeñas lagrimitas salir de sus ojos.

\- Yuzu no exageres, además ya te dije que estoy bien -la miró con cariño- además me puedo curar o acaso lo olvidaste -dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Es verdad -respondió apenada por la situación- entonces me voy a preparar el desayuno.

Notó que Yuzu estaba un tanto nerviosa.

\- Espera, cual es el motivo por el cual estas nerviosa -le preguntó a la de ojimiel, y esperaba que la respuesta no fuera lo que imaginaba.

\- Pff...yo ner-nerviosa, nooo se-seguro te parece...jajaja - dijo restándole importancia y desviando la cabeza hacia el suelo.

\- Somos gemelas y te conozco muy buen como para saber que estas ocultando algo - _por favor que no sea lo que creo_ pensó la pelinegra.

Estaba perdida, sabía que Karin se molestaría si no le decía, pero si lo hacía el resultado sería peor.

\- Mmmmm...b-bueno...es que -un ligero color carmín apareció en sus mejillas.

\- Déjame adivinar, hablaste con ese humano ¿verdad? -la peli castaña solo pudo asentir ante lo que dijo.

\- Es que...es lindo -al decir esto sus mejillas se terminaron se sonrojar.

La quería y adoraba pero por mas que lo haga, no podía dejar que se corrompa y para que eso no suceda, tendría que hacerla entender.

\- Yuzu ese humano no es de fiar, compréndelo por favor, nosotros mejor que nadie sabemos cuál es el pecado más grande de un humano.

\- Karin ya hemos hablado de esto -su voz sonó triste- no hay que discutir sobre algo que no tiene importancia.

\- Va en contra de las reglas y por más que odie eso, lo tenemos que cumplir -habló de una forma más calmada- además piensa, después de mucho tiempo que no podemos venir al mundo terrenal, así que por favor te pido que no hagas ninguna locura - la pelinegra espero la respuesta de la ojimiel quien seguía parada en la puerta.

Sin embargo, no recibió palabra alguna.

\- Yuzu...- odiaba darle órdenes a su hermana pero lo hacía por su bien, no la podía perder a ella también.

\- Esta bien hermana, -su vos sonaba apagada- te haré caso, pero hablare con él una última vez -unas cuantas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos- no pasara nada malo, así tranquila no te preocupes mucho -y al levantar la mirada hacía su hermana, no pudo más.

Yuzu entendía el por qué su hermana estaba preocupada. Le afecto mucho la muerte de su madre, sabía lo importante que era esa ciudad para su familia. Pero por su egoísmo les prohibieron volver hasta esa semana. Por eso lloraba, por sus errores, los recuerdos de su madre y por Karin, que siempre estaba hay con ella ante cualquier cosa.  
Y aunque ambas habían cambiado, siempre estaban juntas.

\- Perdóname, lo siento mucho -las lágrimas seguían bajando una tras otra.

\- No llores sabes que me entristece que lo hagas -pidió mientras limpiaba el rostro de la peli castaña.

\- Discúlpame- dijo ya más tranquila- sabes, mejor termino de preparar el desayuno. Creo que ya llegamos tarde al entrenamiento igual -una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambas.

Luego de que la mayor salió del cuarto, Karin cerró la puerta y caminó lentamente hacia su cama para luego tirarse en ella. Tendría mucho de que contarle a su padre, en especial investigar sobre ese chico con el que frecuentaba su fue gemela, había algo en él que no le gustaba.  
Aunque tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos de lado cuando escucho a su hermana llamándola.

Al terminar de desayunar y ya listas para salir, ambas se dirigieron hacia un hospital donde ayudarían a los pacientes y mejorarían sus dones.  
Solo esperaban que su maestra no se moleste mucho por la tardanza que tendrían, después de todo ella no era tan paciente al no ser un ángel.


	4. Capitulo 2

Una tarde tranquila para ser el inframundo en donde se podían ver a las ciudades y a los pueblos con mucha seguridad, en especial los lugares en donde residían los principales clanes.

Caminando entre los pobladores se encontraban dos encapuchados, procurando no atraer demasiada atención. Ambos caminando a paso lento, comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían cuando llegaran a su destino.

— _... necesitamos su ayuda y lo sabes, no podremos manejar a la corte solo_ nosotros —dijo uno de ellos _— pero si logramos que los demás estén de acuerdo no habrá ningún problema._

El otro se mantuvo en silencio por algunos minutos pensando en las posibilidades, era consciente de que no tendrían oportunidad solos pero no quería involucrar a otros en sus problemas _— primero debemos escuchar su respuesta y..._ —mas no pudo continuar por el alboroto que se había formado alrededor.

Vieron a los pobladores moverse de un lado a otro dejando así el camino despejado y dando paso a varios soldados, los cuales tenían en su armadura el emblema del clan al cual pertenecían. Ellos siguieron su trayecto en silencio procurando no ser descubiertos sin embargo la conversación de un grupo de cinco llamó su atención.

—... _el clan más poderoso va a cambiar de líder_ —comentó el más bajo de ellos mirando a los demás.

— _Y que lo digas, escuché que el próximo jefe va a ser el capitán Hitsugaya_ —dijo uno de cabello largo y amarrado en una cola— _creo que lo va a hacer bien._

— _Yo no, él solo obtuvo su puesto por pena_ —habló el más alto y robusto de todos— _es el último de su clan después de la muerte de sus padres_ —el soldado al no ser consciente de sus oyente continuo su habla _— Ellos sabían que él era un monstruo, su apariencia es más la de un ángel a la de un demonio_ —y fue secundado por otro con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El grupo ignorante de las miradas que atraían con su conversación, siguieron su paso y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de los encapuchados uno de ellos dijo _—...solo es un niño mimado que debió haber muerto esa noche..._ —y aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para desatar una furia.

— _¡Suficiente! Ustedes no son nadie para hablar así de su próximo gobernante —una voz melodiosa pero con toques de crueldad, proveniente de una mujer con grandes atributos fue escuchada por todo el lugar_ — Si vuelvo a escuchar estupideces como esas otra vez, sabrán lo que es el verdadero infierno.

Varias miradas se posaron en ambos encapuchados más ninguno se atrevió a acercarse lo suficiente al oír aquellas palabras. Los soldados al ver como una simple mujer los hacía quedar mal frente al público, decidieron atacar.

Uno de ellos quiso agarrar el brazo de la mujer con fuerza mientras los otros los rodeaban para no dejarlos escapar, sin embargo el acompañante de ella no lo dejo hacer aquello pues en un solo instante una espada fue puesta en su cuello apenas rozando su piel. El aire a su alrededor se empezaba a volver helado, y el soldado temeroso por su vida dio un salto hacia atrás logrando alejarse de la espada.

Cuando levantó su rostro lo único que vio fueron dos ojos de color esmeralda mirarlo con frialdad, quería salir de ahí pero su enojo no lo dejó. Sacó su espada y comenzó el ataque, su oponente se defendía fácilmente y eso lo molesto aún más, sus compañeros al ver que no podía solo, decidieron ayudarlo atacando al encapuchado por los lados.

La mujer al saber que aquella pelea terminaría mal para los soldados decidió acabarla. Se quitó la capa que la cubría y mostró su identidad, su largo cabello anaranjado caía delicadamente por su espalda junto con algunos mechones que se acoplaban a su rostro, el cual a simple vista se veía tan delicado como una rosa, y eran adornados por dos faroles celestes. Varios de los transeúntes se inclinaron mostrando respeto ante su presencia.

Cuando los soldados la vieron pararon la pelea, nunca esperaron ver a la líder de uno de los clanes más importantes; el grupo pidió perdón a sus superiores, pues ya habían comenzado a suponer quién era la otra persona, mas aquello no los salvo de ser castigados por la de ojos claros.

— _...y no voy a volver a repetirlo, así que será mejor que se larguen de aquí —_ y tras escuchar aquello los soldados se retiraron.

Luego de aquel suceso ambos continuaron su camino en silencio, el cual fue roto luego de un grito hacia la mujer.

— _¡Matsumoto! Devuélveme eso_ —la voz de un joven fue lo que se escuchó y las miradas de los pobladores iban y venían. Muchos lo reconocieron, y al ver su distintivo cabello blanco como la nieve no dudaron de quién era.

Uno de los capitanes se encontraba presente en aquella ciudad junto a la actual líder del clan Hitsugaya.

— _Pero Tōshirō ya no es necesario ocultarnos_ —le respondió la líder con una sonrisa en su rostro— _además estamos cerca de nuestro destino final_ —y al decir aquello se alejó de su acompañante poco a poco.

El joven capitán seguía reclamando su capa de vuelta, sin embargo fue ignorado por la mayor al verla correr hacia una tienda de ropa _—...y están en oferta_ —la oyó decir, por eso decidió esperarla pues sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Luego de varios minutos la vio volver cargando varias bolsas y retomaron su camino junto con su conversación.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por un camino adornado con distintos tipos de piedras preciosas, ambos siguieron hasta llegar a un gran portón. Tocaron y fueron atendidos por una joven de ojos rojos con el cabello marrón recogido en un moño, su vestimenta era formal y contrastaba con su tono de piel canela.

— _Bienvenidos a la Residencia Voralberna, el joven amo nos avisó de su visita_ —dijo educadamente la joven demonio, mientras les indicaba que la siguieran— _por favor siéntanse cómodos mientras esperan._


End file.
